


Rise

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rise

I rise – I fall – I rise again.

Daunting distances,

Making my wings feel stronger.

Every region I cross,

From windy deserts,

To the calming oceans.

Each different from the rest.

From the first time I flew,

To when I was caged my entire life.

Each life has left scars.

Some worse than most.

But I will rise again no matter what.

Even if my wings are broken or clipped.

Even if I’m still a newborn or it’s my last breath.

I will rise from smolder and ash,

To turn into vivid flames.

Soaring across the sky once again.


End file.
